Meant To Be
by HoodedPenguin
Summary: Princess Emma becomes a young carriage driver to Madam Cora and her daughter Regina. Emma thought she found her soulmate, but then he disappeared. Regina is meeting two soulmates, and one is true.


The sun shone over the horizon line as the kingdom began to rise. She sighed, leaning onto her balcony. Her mother was suspiciously excited at dinner and her father had a guilty expression. It was obvious: she had found a suitor.

The past months, her mother was in a frenzy to find her soulmate. After all, her eighteen birthday was approaching. She had rounded up the boys and men of the land. Each day, another one showed up to attempt to woe her. They gifted her with jewels, food, and art. One even gave her a painting of his... member. It was strange to have these strangers fight over her. But, then again, it was a familiar theme.

When she was younger, probably less than 8, she was often given compliments by others. The older men would ask if her parents had found a suitor yet. Once they heard the answer, they were quick to volunteer themselves and their friends. It was unnerving to have the men seem more and more eager each passing year. The sooner her 18th was, the bolder they became. She was now adept at herding off grabby hands and drunken slurs. Her parents seemed to be hopeful at every touch the men landed. But now that didn't matter, her soulmate was found.

Soulmates where worth a lot in these days. The meetings of a pair grew less and less, especially during recent times. The kingdom was facing harsh weather that brought sickness and death to crops and people. It was terrifying to imagine herself slowly starving. Her body gone ridged from the cold. Alas, she was safe in the castle.

A rapid knock alerted her as her mother floated into the room, "Emma, darling! Why aren't you dressed yet, your soulmate will be here any moment." She grinned sheepishly, walking to her closet. "Sorry, mother. But this is too much." Her mother held up a pink poofy dress that blinded her. "Nonsense, it can never be enough for your soulmate. You have to impress him." Her brows furrowed as she undressed, "Him- shouldn't my soulmate accept me for who I am?" She struggled into her dress as her mother was silent. "How are you sure he is my soulmate?" Her mother beamed, "Your souls are connected of course!" She stared at her before her mother sighed. "Your father and I asked Rumpelstiltskin and he directed us to him." "Mother!" She groans, finally managing her dress on. Her mother shushes her before calling for a servant. "Hush, now let's do something with this hair."

The suitor was supposed to arrive that afternoon. He was to take her to his kingdom and consummate the bond. She was to be wed the next day. "Bye, mother. Bye, father." She hugged both of her parents, despite the dread and resentment coursing through her. The suitor's name was Neal of Baelfire. He was handsome and kind, sure but there was no spark, romantically.

"Princess Emma," he greeted her, exiting his carriage. She hid a grimace at the title. "Prince Neal." He grinned, holding out his arm, "Please, Neal is fine." She returned his grin, shoving his shoulder, "And so is Emma." He laughed, waving back to her parents as she climbed into the carriage. "Bye, darling!" Her mother called after her as the carriage began to move. She smiled tightly before attempting to get comfortable in her dress. The ride was quiet until they were halfway into the forest. "So, Emma," Neal smiled, leaning forward, "how did you find me?" She rose an eyebrow at him, "You don't know?" He shook his head. Of course, her mother wouldn't tell him. "Well, my mother asked someone for help." He frowned, his eagerness on his face, "Who?" She sighed before answering, "Rumpelstiltskin." She glanced out the window at the sudden darkness. The trees are tall and blocked out the sun. When her eyes return to Neal's, his face is white with a look of terror. "Go faster!" He screamed suddenly, throwing himself to the carriage window. "Neal-" Her body is thrust to the side as the carriage tumbles. Neal follows her movement, slamming into the other end. She winces, forcing herself up. "Neal?" She calls out, scanning the carriage. Her eyes fall on the carriage window. She squeezes herself from the carriage. "Neal!" The driver's body laid lifelessly on the ground. "Emma!" Neal runs over to her, he's without a single cut. "I'm sorry. My father, Rumpelstiltskin, he-" In a poof of smoke, Neal disappears. The sensation of magic lingers. "Neal," she whispers, her eyes darting around the dark forest. She's alone.

It's been hours since Neal disappeared, at least she thinks. The sun is blocked but the flickers of light grew less and less. It was dark now. She had been trekking through the forest ever since. Her soulmate was gone. There was no one to protect her. And she's stuck in this dress. She should've worn something realistic. But her mother would never allow that. Once, when she was young, she had ripped her dress while playing, she remembered her mother's anger. The only thing that calmed her was her father. Back then, her father and mother were equally involved. Nowadays, he watched and listened to everyone except her. She slumped against a nearby tree. She was doomed.

 _4 YEARS LATER_

She sat at the top of a tree branch, waiting. The sound of horse hooves approaching greeted her ears. A creamy colored carriage rolled along the path. She grinned, adjusting herself before leaping onto the top of the carriage. The wheels bumped against the bumpy ground seconds before she landed. Her body slammed into the carriage roof. She bit back a curse as her body slung to the edge. She clambered back to the top of the carriage. The carriage driver seemed undisturbed. He wasn't under the roof. "What was that?" A voice demanded from beneath her. "Nothing, madam. A mere bump in the road!" She clung to the roof with anticipation. There were no other comments.

Soon, the carriage wheel began to squeak at every turn. "The wheel is loose, madam!" The man announced before slowing the carriage. She rolled off the roof moments before he turned. He examined the wheel with a poke. As he began to tighten said wheel, she slammed a rock into his head. His body sagged against hers. "What is taking so long!" She glared at the women inside the carriage. "Nothing, madam!" She answered, mimicking the man's voice. Quickly, she removed the man's clothing for her own. "All done, madam!" She called back, finishing the wheel and heading to the driver's seat. "Let's ride!"

The ride was quiet for the most part, the lady instead would complain now and again. Soon, the forest was behind her as a castle came in sight. She was coming home.

 _Regina's POV_

Mother was beyond furious at the driver. He had run over a bump in the road that had sent the carriage rumbling. She threatened him multiple times during the trip. The view of the carriage window had kept her busy for a moment. But then her mother snapped at her postured and daydreaming.

As she stared ahead, she wondered if her soulmate was near. Father used to say that soulmates had a special bond: a spark. She believed him when she was young and naive but the hope still flickered in her. Once the castle came in sight, her mother turned to her. "You must make a good impression, Regina. I will expect nothing less than perfect." She nodded, hesitant to voice her thoughts, "Of course, mother." Her mother frowned, narrowing her eyes, "Spit it out, Regina!" She resisted a flinch, "Whom do I need to impress mother?" Her mother's eyes had gleamed a terrifying gleam, "Your soulmate, dear." Before she could react, the driver's voice interrupted. "We've arrived, madam." Her soulmate was here.


End file.
